The Jade Seductress
by DarkLordK
Summary: While helping Rarity out with a delivery, Spike meets a female dragon who got left behind during the Dragon Migration. They begin spending all their time together, but all is not as it seems to be, and Rarity learns something about herself she would have never seen coming. Two-shot, FINISHED. Contains SpikeXOC, plus SpikeXRarity. Read and review, please.
1. Part 1

Oh, my, a Two-shot? you got it. Despite the name of this Two-shot, however, there will be no lemons/clop/sexy-fun-time today. Instead, it refers to... Well, I'm sure you read the description, or at least I hope you did, and if not... Well, then you'll know in a little while. Going for humor again, but also gonna teach a little bit of a lesson, I suppose. Could be just like an episode. Hehe...

Well, here we go!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Jade Seductress**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mmm... Wow, Rarity, this is really good!" Spike was currently at the Carousel Boutique, Ponyville's one and only dress shop, having just finished helping Rarity with an order of dresses as usual, and was now enjoying a very lovely sapphire cupcake she had given him as thanks.

The aforementioned seamstress could only smile at his appreciation. "I'm glad you like it, Spike, darling. Pinkie Pie showed me how to make them for you. With a little help from the Cakes, of course." A soft giggle escaped Rarity's lips as Spike finally decided to demolish the entire thing all at once.

"Well, I'll be sure to thank her too!" He swallowed the treat with a grin, hopping down off the stool he had been sitting in for as long as he could remember. "Anything else you need help with, Rarity?" 'Oh, sweetest, most amazing, gorgeous, lovely, and beautiful pony in all of Ponyville?'

"Hm... Actually, could you help me deliver these, dear? I'll get half, you get half? I have a ruby for you when we're finished~!" Of course, Spike would have done it gladly, no question, even without the promise of a ruby just because it was Rarity asking. But since she offered...

"Oh, yes! Of course!" The dragon offered a salute to his love interest and grabbed half of the dress boxes with ease due to his size; He had grown upward in the 5 years since he and Twilight had first moved to Ponyville, now easily reaching the height of the six mares he had grown to care deeply for as though they were family.

The white Unicorn giggled again, waving him off as he exited the Boutique. He began to hum a tune as he walked, which strangely sounded a lot like Rarity's 'Art of the Dress' song. And why shouldn't he be merry? Helping out the love of his life, and getting a gemstone as well as her praise for being "Such a good little helper"? Life was truly good for the purple drake.

And everything was going fine until he stopped paying attention to where he was going, running directly into somepony and falling directly to the ground with a thud. Luckily for him, his entire body was practically armor and the smack to his head by the ground had less of an effect then it would have with anypony else. The boxes flew out of his hand and onto the ground, luckily not opening due to the decorative ribbons Rarity had tied to them. His hand tentatively touched a sore spot on the back of his head, no doubt there from the impact. "Oww..."

"Ugh... Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Upon hearing an unfamiliar voice, the young dragon looked up at its owner. What he saw, however, surprised him greatly. Standing over him, offering to help him up, was none other than a female dragon. Eyes widening, he took her up on her offer to help him up. "Oh, you're another dragon! I didn't think there were any more around here! My name is Verde!"

Smiling, Spike introduced himself as he looked over the dragoness. True to her name, she had light green scales covering the majority of her sleek form, her underbelly a slightly pale gold color. Her large eyes were crimson, though they held no malice or anger. They even seemed to sparkle excitedly at the prospect of meeting another dragon. He shot her a grin as he collected the boxes once again. "So, what brings you to Ponyville, Verde?"

"Well... I was left behind during the Dragon Migration last week, and so I came to the nearest town to hopefully find a place to stay until they come back." Spike nodded his head, remembering avoiding it due to his first experience involving said migration.

"Oh, I see... Um... Not that I'm not interested, but I have to deliver these for my friend... But we can hang out sometime soon, if you'd like?" Smiling brightly, the female dragon nodded excitedly.

"Of course, Spike! It was nice meeting you." He nodded his agreement with a smile before taking off to fulfill his promise to a certain white Unicorn.

**XXXXX**

"It was so awesome, Twilight! Another dragon! And in Ponyville, of all places!" Giggling, Twilight continued flipping through her book.

"Yes, Spike, you said that already."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! I mean, there was another- Mmph?!" Confused as to why he could no longer speak, the dragon felt around his lips and, to his shock, touched a magical zipper. Shooting his purple friend a slight glare, he unzipped it. "Alright, I get the idea. But can you blame me?" The Unicorn smiled at him and removed the zipper from his face.

"Of course not, Spike. I'm happy for you!" She hugged the dragon, who smiled and returned her embrace quickly.

"We're gonna hang out soon... Any advice?"

"Are... Are you asking me about girls, Spike?" The purple pony failed to hide an amused smile. 'So this is what it's like being a mother...' Spike blushed a bit.

"W-Well, she IS pretty cute..." Twilight let out an 'awww~!' at his response. "I-I mean, um... Uh..."

"Spike... Just relax and be yourself. Okay? You'll be fine."

"Alright... If you're sure..." She smiled at him.

"I promise."

**XXXXX**

Needless to say, following Twilight's advice had worked out greatly. Verde and Spike had enjoyed their time together so much, in fact, that the two had decided to go steady. Everypony was happy for Ponyville's newest couple. They were nearing two weeks, and he couldn't have been happier. But all was not as good as it seemed...

"Oh, Spike! Hello, darling!" Rarity smiled and waved at her passing dragon friend, whom she hadn't seen in a couple days. She had to admit, though she was thrilled for the dragon couple, she kind of missed how it used to be, when Spike was her best little helper.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Rarity!" Waving, he walked over to her. She noticed he seemed a little different than the day he first met Verde. More confident, and a bit more mature. She smiled, happy that her little 'Spike-y Wike-y' was growing up.

"How have you been, darling? I've missed having you around as my best little helper." She smiled at him, meaning it as a joke. Of course, there was a twinge of something in her chest that she chose to simply ignore.

"Well, Verde and I have been together for a couple weeks, and I was wondering... What should I get her as an anniversary gift?"

There was that twinge again. She faked a smile, now understanding what it was. She missed him being around. Not the help, she could easily do it herself, and she had been. But his company was what she truly wanted. But all his time had been dedicated to Verde, which she understood.

But it still kind of sucked.

"Well, Spike... If she's anything like you, or even me for that matter, she'll probably want a nice gemstone that holds meaning to you both." 'L-Like me?! Why in Equestria would I say that?!'

"Hm... Alright. Thanks, Rarity." He offered a smile and turned on his heel, heading away yet again. The white Unicorn let out a sigh, She had to talk to somepony. And she know just who to spill to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hm... Okay, I think that's a good stopping place for now. Verde wasn't given that much character development for a reason; her personality will be fully gone into in the second half of this Two-shot.

I'm gonna update this soon, then continue with my other stories (Ecstasy is Magic and The Princess and the Swordspony) afterwards. Let me know what you think!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	2. Part 2

We now return to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Only on the Hub!

...Sorry, I had to. XD Anywho, yes. Part 2. Already. *Fluttershy Yay*

Oh, and... If you didn't see it coming, I want to warn you that this is, without a doubt, a SpikexRarity fic. So... Yeah.

Anywho, this is the second half. We find out why everything is all bleh and whatever. Enjoy! ^_^

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Jade Seductress**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So let me get this straight... You're jealous of Verde?"

A soft sigh escaped the white Unicorn's lips. "I'm afraid so, Twilight, dear..." Twilight cocked her head a bit.

"But that would mean that..." Rarity blushed, cutting her friend's sentence short.

"I-I know what it means... I just don't know if I accept it..." Twilight simply nodded.

"Well, Rarity, you should at least tell him. That way, you'll have closure."

"Right... Thank you, Twilight. I knew I could count on you for help." The fashionista smiled at her friend, who simply waved her hoof.

"Oh, no, Rarity, it was no problem." She smiled and hugged Rarity before sending her off. As Rarity stood outside, she looked up at the sky and tried to sort out her feelings.

'Do I really...? I mean... This is Spike we're talking about... My little Spike-y Wike-y...' The white mare let out a groan as she headed back to the boutique. "Of all the things to happen... This is the. Worst. Possible. Thing!" She sighed and stood outside for a minute, noting the slight pickup in the breeze. 'Especially since I've just realized it now of all times...' "But that's not important. I have to tell Spike."

"Tell me what?"

"WAH!" Upon being startled, Rarity had unknowingly galloped forward to escape whatever was threatening her, smacking her head into the door and getting her horn stuck. She heard somepony try not to laugh as she pulled her horn free, noting to fill in the small hole later. Turning, she faced her 'attacker' at last, breathing out her relief as she saw only Spike and Verde. "Oh... Spike, don't scare me like that, darling..." She hadn't noticed the uncomfortable shift in the dragoness's stance when the last word was uttered.

"Heh... Sorry, Rarity." The purple dragon grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I actually came because Verde wanted to thank you for your idea about the gemstone, but she didn't know where you lived."

"Oh, Spike, you were supposed to keep it a secret until you gave it to her!" The Unicorn giggled and Spike smiled.

"I got excited and it slipped... Anyway, I'll let you two talk for a bit while I go get it, okay?" Rarity nodded and Verde smiled.

"Of course, love." A wide smile graced the dragon's lips as he softly kissed her goodbye for now. As he left, Rarity's face fell ever so slightly. "So... You're Rarity, huh?"

"That's right, Ponyville's fashionista extraordinaire-"

"Save it." Verde's voice became very cold, surprising the mare.

"I-I'm sorry?" The female dragon stepped closer, her eyes full of rage.

"I said save it. I don't really care. I saw how you looked at him... My Spike-y Wike-y..."

'S-Spike-y Wike-y?! B-But I call him that!' "I-I really have no idea what you mean, darling..." A nervous smile crept onto the pony's face. Verde growled.

"I mean, stay away from him or else. Understand me?" Rarity was torn. She didn't want to get hurt, but to stay away from Spike? One of her best friends since they had met?

"I-I..." The unicorn was speechless, to say the least. It was then that Spike came back with a small wrapped box in his hands.

"Okay, Verde, I got it! Let's go back now, okay? I'll give it to you then." Verde's face immediately changed, every trace of malice for the mare gone within a split second.

"Okay, Spike-y! Thanks again, Rarity!" The dragon pair left with a wave, leaving Rarity completely stunned.

"...W-What in Equestria just happened...? Did I miss something?!" She let out a frustrated growl and stormed into her dress stop to blow off some steam and finish a few dress orders.

**XXXXX**

"Twilight, I'm being serious..." The purple Unicorn gave her friend a look of confusion as she continued putting her books away.

"I dunno... I've met Verde, and that doesn't sound like her..." The fashionista groaned.

"Now, Twilight Sparkle, I may not be the Element of Honesty, but I would never lie about something like that! You know I wouldn't...!" Twilight let out a soft sigh and pulled Rarity into a friendly embrace.

"I know you wouldn't lie, Rarity... Just... It's a little hard to believe, you know? Like... She seems so nice. I haven't seen her mistreat Spike or anything..."

"...I know, just... She told me to stay away from him or else... I can't do that, Twilight. I can't just stay away from my little Spike-y Wike-y..." The white mare felt the prickle of tears as her librarian friend held her.

"It's okay, Rarity... Tell you what. I'll get the girls, and we can all go to the spa or something to take your mind off of it. Okay?" Rarity sniffled, but nodded.

"A-Alright..."

Helping Rarity up, the purple pony offered a smile as they walked outside into the light summer breeze of Ponyville.

**XXXXX**

Giggles and excited chatter could be heard as Twilight and the others left the spa a few hours later, Aloe and Lotus waving them off. The only one less than thrilled was Rainbow Dash, but that was, of course, to be expected. The trip had gone exactly as Twilight had planned, and Rarity had indeed let the earlier problem drift from her mind and was now talking excitedly with her friends.

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

After a few minutes af just wandering and chatting, they eventually ran into Verde, the gemstone dangling from a lovely golden chain around her neck. Rarity suddenly felt very uncomfortable, even as her friends offered a friendly greeting to her. Pinkie smiled widely, as always. "Hi, Verde! What's up?"

"Well, I was just heading to the spa for a good manicure." With a grin, she flashed her claws, which frightened Rarity a bit. "How about you guys?" Twilight flashed a smile at Rarity.

"Well, Rarity was all worried about something, so we took her to the spa to take her mind off of it." Verde's eyes narrowed a tad, her voice almost failing to hide her malice for Rarity.

"Oh? Worried about what?"

"Well, actually, it was about you..." The dragoness's eyes narrowed even further, the anger showing now if you were to look for it.

"Now, Rarity... Why would you worry about little... Ol'... Me?" All five of the others took notice of her tone, now listening more intently.

The white Unicorn finally snapped. "Because you threatened me! You told me to stay away from one of my best friends, and I can't do that!" Verde now glared at the group of ponies.

"Yeah, I did. So? Why does it matter if I want him to spend time with me?"

Rainbow Dash decided to add in her two bits. "You're nuts! Why would you threaten Rarity- no, ANYPONY like that?"

"Because, Spike-y Wike-y is mine, and I don't want anypony stealing him from me! Especially the seamstress! I know about that crush he had on her!"

Twilight could only stare in utter surprise. "W-Wha... Verde, you can't just forbid your partner from seeing others!

"Yes I can! Spike will listen to me because he cares about me!" Seemingly appearing from nowhere was Spike, who stepped up next to the dragoness. She gasped and her entire demeanor changed, an act of hurt now "Oh, Spike-y, it was your friends! T-They were being mean to me!" The purple dragon spoke up, his voice low and full of barely-contained anger.

"Verde... I think you should go." Everypony stared at him in shock.

"...W-What? Spike..."

"No, Verde... Stop. This isn't how a relationship goes. You can't control somepony else you're in a relationship with! Both partners have to be free to make their own choices... And I'm making a choice to end this." Tears pricked at Verde's eyes.

"S-Spike, why? I thought we... Y-You..."

"You're letting jealousy blind you, Verde! It's not gonna work between us if you have no trust for anypony... So we're done..."

"...Fine! You wanna hang around with them instead of me, then so be it!" And with that, the jade dragon turned and left, tearing the chain away and tossing it to the grass. Spike let out a sigh and picked it up, staring at it for a moment before walking toward the library without another word. The Elements of Harmony all shared a concerned look before Twilight spoke up.

"I'll, um... I'll go home with him... I'll see you all later, okay, girls?" They nodded and parted ways, except Rarity. She had something she needed to take care of first.

**XXXXX**

It was now nearing sundown, and the town had slipped into a pleasant and friendly atmosphere. Ponies were strolling through the streets, occasionally stopping to admire how lovely the summertime looked.

This, of course, didn't hold true for everypony. There were a few who just couldn't bring themselves to enjoy the weather or the setting sun. Not alone, anyway. Which brings us to the Golden Oaks Library...

A gentle knock on the library door shook Spike out of his trance-like state. "Huh? Oh... Just a sec." The dragon slumped off of the couch, shuffling his way to the entrance. Opening the door, he was surprised to see none other than Rarity standing there with an almost sad smile on her lips.

"Hello, Spike, Darling... I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me...?"

"Oh... Um... Sure. Twilight, I'm going for a walk with Rarity! I'll be back in a bit!" He smiled for the first time since he and Verde had split up as Twilight yelled back for him to be home safely. With that, the pair headed out.

Their walk was rather silent, although it wasn't really an uncomfortable silence to either of them. The two occasionally would shoot the other a smile as they walked, which of course was always returned warmly.

The somewhat long walk had brought them to the top of a gentle hill on the outskirts of town, where, aside from a few trees, one had a nearly perfect view of Ponyville in the fading sunlight. Spike sat down in the grass, Rarity joining him soon after. The two sat in silence for a minute, just watching the sun, before Rarity decided to break the quiet spell.

"Spike, dear, I'm... I'm very sorry things didn't work out between you and Verde..." The dragon simply shrugged with a small smile on his lips.

"Nah, don't worry about it... It just wasn't meant to be, I guess. I didn't know she was like that." The mare playfully nudged him and smiled.

"Next time, you'll have to be more careful." The two shared a few laughs, eventually settling into yet another silent moment. "...Um... Spike... About what I was going to tell you earlier..." She looked over to him, her cheeks tinted a pink color. The dragon looked over at her.

"What's up, Rarity...?" The Unicorn took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for any response.

"Well, I... I was going to tell you that... That I was... A b-bit jealous of Verde..." Spike's face filled with confusion.

"Jealous? Why?" A soft smile graced the lips of the seamstress.

'So oblivious and cute...' "I was jealous because she had you all to herself, darling... I missed having you as a helper, I missed calling you Spike-y Wike-y, and... I just missed you... Being there... Maybe I'm being selfish... But... Ohh, I just..."

"Y-You just... What, Rarity...?" A blush was now forming on Spike's cheeks as well.

"I missed you because I... I love you, Spike... I've come to realize that about myself." The two fell into silence once more. She felt shifting beside her, and her mind immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was leaving. "I-I realize this wasn't the best time to spring this on you... I'm sorry, Spike, I just had to get it off my chest..." Her head lowered toward the ground. It was then that she felt a clawed finger press to her muzzle, a pair of lips coming to rest just under her horn.

She looked up and saw Spike smiling a smile that melted her heart. "Rarity... I love you too." Slowly, almost carefully, her forelegs wrapped around the dragon, pulling him close to her as she smiled. A single tear ran down her soft cheek as they embraced in the dimming sunlight, for the first time as a couple. And neither of them could've been happier.

**XXXXX**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that while being in a relationship can be awesome, it can also hurt if you try and choose it over your friendships or let it blind you. So, you have to choose a special somepony that you have good chemistry with, and who won't try to change you or anything like that. I've also learned that, while crushes come and go, there's always that one somepony who will wait for you no matter what, and that you have to wait for the right time to make it happen._

_Your Faithful Student's Faithful Assistant,_

_Spike._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Holy Celestia, that was long... Okay, this one's finished. D'awww, right? I almost teared up a little at the end, not gonna lie. That's not egotistical, right...?

Anywho, other stuff will now be updated when I have the spare time. Look forward to that. Review as always, my faithful readers!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
